cryptographyfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Infobox Encryption method
Example usage Too grey/gray (copied from Template talk:Infobox Block Ciphers#Infobox redesign by intgr 21:35, 25 September 2006 (UTC)) Just stumbled on this new template. Is there any way it could be made a bit more colourful? The current version is kind of grey/grey. Perhaps put the title inside the box with a coloured bar just as many other boxes do (and the old one did)? Also at first on one page I did not understand that the first text line below the image was an image caption. There should perhaps be a thin horisontal line between the image caption and the rest of the text? Or at least make it so the image caption comes closer to the image than the text below it. Just some ideas. I don't know if these ideas will look good before I see them. :) --David Göthberg 11:50, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Sure, all good ideas. I don't know about the sections part, though. In my opinion, the sections with four variables on the older infobox were too short to warrant a section - and they're likely to be even shorter with this one due to optional parameters. I would try them out, but I don't have time to play around right now. Of course you're welcome to give it a shot yourself. -- intgr 21:35, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::I just meant one very thin line under the image caption or just moving the caption closer to the image. Anyway, I might take a stab at it perhaps after I am finished with some other stuff. --David Göthberg 23:17, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I have removed the space between the image and its caption, do you still think it needs a line? -- intgr 07:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :We've got sections now! Any ideas what color they should be? I currently adopted the ones from which I designed this after, but it does not look particularly good at the moment. -- intgr 00:36, 10 May 2007 (UTC) "Certification" field? I've been thinking of adding a "certification" field to the infobox that would say e.g. which block ciphers managed to the AES final, and which have been approved by NESSIE/CRYPTREC. Does anyone have ideas? -- intgr 07:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Image? Seriously? No block cipher has any images that would definitively identify it, except for diagrams that are going to be included later in the article. We should get rid of the image and caption part of the infobox: this infobox should be designed to work without images. Mango talk 19:32, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Digest size link nonsense Digest size section points to an article on magazines size (??). No "hash digest size" article exists yet, but it should points to Hash_function as it makes a little more sense. I tried to change it myself but it doesn't seems to work. :I've fixed it to point at Cryptographic hash function. Thanks, nneonneo talk 22:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC)